


This Love

by rightonthelimit



Series: Spideypool Drabble Collection [4]
Category: Deadpool (Comics), Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, sexual innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4419770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/pseuds/rightonthelimit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade was always so strong and happy that Peter hadn't noticed how his own rude attitude would sometimes get to the older male. He sometimes forgot Wade had feelings too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Love

**Author's Note:**

> Because I firmly believe that Wade isn't the only one capable of clumsy attempts at romance.

**A/N:** Because I firmly believe that Wade isn't the only one capable of clumsy attempts at romance.

**Please do not repost, recreate or translate.**

**Summary:** Wade was always so strong and happy that Peter hadn't noticed how his own rude attitude would sometimes get to the older male. He sometimes forgot Wade had feelings too.

 **Warnings** : Established relationship, sexual innuendo

**This Love**

_'You've become a piece of me_  
_It makes me sick to even think_  
_Of mornings, waking up alone_ _'_

"Mind if I join?"  
  
Wade stopped singing along with the tiny radio next to him the moment he heard his boyfriend's voice, his body halting from where it had been absentmindedly moving along the music's beat. Peter wasn't surprised to see someone as large and masculine as Wade to happily join Britney Spears in her dumb singing about  _Pretty Girls._ By now he knew that no one loved female empowerment songs half as much as Wade Wilson did.

His back was still turned to Peter and when no reply came, Peter fought the embarrassed flush creeping up his face while he took a step forward nonetheless.

They hadn't seen each other for a few days now, and it wasn't because Wade was all that hard to find.

It was because Peter had been a real asshole and he had no idea how to make it up to Wade.

"I brought food," he offered hopefully, raising the bag and jiggling it a bit to let Wade hear the rustle of plastic. He was met with silence again, the music seeming to mock him ( _Tell me, is it true that these men are from Mars? Is that why they be acting bizarre?)_ in a way that made Peter want to kick the damn radio off the roof. Then, Wade moved aside his crayons to make space next to him and Peter knew that was as good as an invitation he would get. He didn't allow himself to feel relieved just yet.

Chewing on his bottom lip and taking off his own mask, Peter set the bag of Mexican food in between them and sat down as well, swinging his legs over the ledge, watching Wade's swing back and forth almost childishly while his gloved fingers clutched the red crayon he was drawing with. To anyone else he would seem okay, at peace with the way he hummed happily. All Peter could see was the tense line of his shoulders and the way he clutched the crayon tighter. How he kept from all but jumping on the food said enough.

Yeah, Peter had hurt him alright.  
  
Wade was always so strong and happy that Peter hadn't noticed how his own rude attitude would sometimes get to the older male, he sometimes forgot Wade had feelings too.  Telling Wade he wasn't exactly someone he'd introduce to Aunt May had been a snarky comment that hadn't even been half true. He'd just been annoyed with how Wade kept nagging him about it because Aunt May didn't even know Peter was into _men_ and he didn't know where to start explaining it to her. He'd been nervous and tense and he'd stupidly taken it out on the one person he never wanted to hurt.  
  
It hadn't been Wade's fault.

Peter still remembered that silence that had followed after his outburst. How Wade had stared at him blandly and then had reached for his mask to put more distance between them, to hide the hurt expression on his scarred face.  
  
" _I'll be on my way Peter. Got lots of bad guys to kill,"_ he had said and then he had left Peter behind in his apartment and Peter had waited for two days. Had cleaned the apartment because he hadn't been able to find anything else to do with his restless hands but Wade hadn't come home and the way he had said Peter's name was something Peter never wanted to hear again.  
  
Peter started digging through the bag, hellbent on making Wade happy again.  
  
"I didn't know what you'd like or how hungry you'd be so I got a bit of everything. You can put the leftovers in the fridge if you want." A silent Wade was never a happy Wade. It was kinda creepy actually. "You should've seen the looks on their faces when they saw Spider-man walk in. The food came in superfast though, I'm starting to see the appeal of being suited up while running errands."  
  
Silence again. Peter was starting to grow antsy. He peered over Wade's hand to look at the drawing, seeing a miniature version of himself offering Wade flowers. Had he known Peter would find him here? Had he been waiting?  
  
Clearing his throat, he gently dislodged the crayon from Wade's hand. This did earn him his full attention and Peter smiled gently, tried to stay encouraging and kind as he set down the drawing down too.  
  
"C'mon. You must be starving. You always are." Peter offered him a burrito and he sighed in relief when Wade took it. He lifted his mask up until the bridge of his nose to eat and Peter stared a bit longer, before he started on his own.  
  
His hand ached to hold Wade's. He missed the mercenary, missed his obnoxious loud voice and the stupid shit he'd sprout and he cursed himself deeply for that stupid comment.  
  
He licked his lips and ate slowly, actually not at all that hungry but finishing his own burrito anyway. In the corner of his eye he saw Wade reach into the bag again and he felt himself relax.  
  
Peace offer accepted.  
  
"Good?"  
  
Wade hummed and Peter watched him eat for a bit longer before folding his arms behind his head and laying down to look at the sky. He didn't really know what to do. Usually Wade was the one saying sorry for being an annoying shit.  
  
He wanted to say he didn't mean it. He wanted to show Wade the _I Love You_ that he had webbed on the Brooklyn Bridge.  
  
Instead he stayed still until Wade had finished the whole bag of food by himself and when Wade leaned over him he stared into the white lenses of the mercenary's mask. He couldn't see Wade's eyes and he dearly wished he could. Even after being together for a little over six months he still felt those stupid butterflies in his stomach when he'd have Wade this close.  
  
Wade rested one arm on each side of Peter's head, his mask rolled down completely again and his knees on each side of Peter's hips, caging him in. Peter could remember far more intimate situations where they'd been in the same physical position but right now the mercenary was just studying him.  
  
Peter leaned up and pressed a kiss against Wade's clothed mouth.  
  
"I'm sorry," he mumbled earnestly because that was the first thing that came to mind. Peter wasn't the best with words, he had always been a man of actions.  
  
"You totally bought my forgiveness with food," Wade whined in that playful voice Peter had grown to love and associate with all the happy moments he had shared with this dumb, handsome idiot on top of him. His forehead dropped to Peter's chest and Peter hesitantly wrapped his arms and legs around him.  
  
"Best way to a man's heart is through his stomach, right?" Peter mused. His cheek pressed into the top of Wade's head and this was what he had missed. The intimacy, being able to just really talk to him. It wasn't like them to have awkward silences.  
  
Wade stayed silent for a bit longer before he sighed.

"I know what you're thinking, and just stop. Don't do the whole tragedy behind the comedy thing." Peter blinked harshly when Wade sat up, rolled up his mask and kissed him properly. His weight was crushing Peter yet he didn't utter one word of protest - didn't even complain like he usually did about Wade's burrito breath. Wade's tongue flicked over his one more time and they parted after Wade finished pressing a softer kiss against the corner of his Spider's open mouth. "Thanks for the grub baby boy."

"I'm really so-"  
  
"Save it. I saw your artwork on the bridge by the way. Pretty impressive."  Peter's face flushed but he kept looking up into those eyes he had grown to love, opening his mouth and only resulting in Wade covering his mouth with his gloved hand.  
  
Wade grinned at him and the relief Peter felt at the sight of it was immense. "Bricks and bones, yada yada - how about you and me get outta here yeah? You play the bridge and I am gonna shoot my own webbing on you."  
  
Peter stared, ready to tell Wade off when he stopped and realized that maybe this was what Wade needed. Maybe, Wade just needed Peter to be more open and loud about his feelings. There were a lot of things that he needed to tell Wade to explain that truly, he would never feel ashamed of Wade or his scars and he just needed to figure out how to come out of a closet he hadn't even known he'd been in.

They needed to work on their communication. Peter needed to learn to lighten up and Wade needed to learn that not everything was a joke - they loved each other enough to figure it out eventually.

"Okay," he mumbled into his hand instead. Wade smiled and kissed him again.

He supposed it would have to come later.

Good relationships were damn hard work.

 


End file.
